Beating the system
by Muismiep
Summary: Harry didn't let it slide, why should he take a girl to the ball? You could cause so much more chaos if you took your best friend.


"I would love to go to the ball with you Victor."

Hearing Hermione's voice, Harry stopped just outside the doors to the library with a grin on his face and waited for Victor Krum to leave.

"So, Hermione." Harry flopped down in the chair next to Hermione and smiled at her. "You and Krum, eh?" Hermione smiled at him, two could play that game.

"Yes, Harry. He asked and I said yes. Speaking of, did you ask her yet?"

"Who, Ginny? Yes I did, but she's going with Neville, saying he needed a friend to get him trough, and I quote, that horrible night of dancing." Hermione laughed at that. "But don't worry, I've already got an alternative." He had a sly grin on his face.

"Do tell."

"Nope." He took extremely long saying the word, as to annoy Hermione.

"Come on, you know mine, it's only fair that I know yours," Hermione jokingly begged.

"If I hadn't heard him ask you for the ball, would you have told me?"

"Well, uh…."

"There's your answer. You, like everyone else, will have to wait and see who I'm going with." Harry stood up and walked towards the door.

"It's going to stir up trouble, isn't it?"

Harry turned around, the grin still on his face. "You bet it will." With that he turned around and walked out of the library.

* * *

Harry quickly walked to the Gryffindor tower and up to the dormitory. He spotted Ron inside and walked towards him.

"Ron, I need your help."

"Sure Harry, what's up?"

"I need a date for the ball."

Ron raised his eyebrow. "Don't we all?"

"Yes but I need a specific person."

"Who?"

"You."

"Me?"

"No, I meant Dumbledore." Harry rolled his eyes at Ron's confused expression. "Of course I meant you!"

"But Harry, I don't swing that way. Don't get me wrong, you're my best mate but…"

"Oh I know, I don't like you that way, that position is for your sister-"

"What!"

"- but this is for a prank." Harry ignored his outburst.

"You what?!"

"Oh come on, don't keep hanging in that comment, just... let that pass for after the ball. Now we need to talk about important business."

Ron glared daggers at him, but Harry ignored it. Ron sighed. "Fine, but after the ball, you and me are going to talk."

"Excellent," Harry said, rubbing his hands, "now onto the prank."

"Yeah, can you tell what is going on?"

Harry grinned. "Well you know I have to get a date to the yule ball. But I don't want to be forced to do something I don't want to do."

Ron raised his eyebrow. "Since when?"

"Point taken," Harry said, laughing, "but I meant in a circumstance that I can choose, like now."

Ron sighed. "Just tell me what you want to do."

"Just imagine we do everything they ask of us but a bit different. They can't just ask from us to roll over and dance a bit. So we are going to play their game, but just a bit better."

"Fine," Ron said, sighing, "I'm in on two conditions. One, we are going together but not together together, you understand?"

"Absolutely, and that won't be a problem because we keep it a secret from everyone until the ball, including Hermione."

"Not even Hermione?"

"Especially not Hermione. What was your second point?"

"Oh, yeah. Not too much dancing."

"Done."

"So… what now?"

"Now I need to set my plan in working, see you later. And thanks Ron, you're a lifesaver." Harry patted Ron his shoulder and started to walk away until he heard his name.

"Harry, what about Hermione? She hasn't got a date yet."

Harry contemplated about which was the safest answer.

"I know someone who would be perfect for her as a date for the ball, so don't worry, I've got that covered. Don't tell her yet, I want to surprise her."

Ron chuckled. "Your head, not mine."

Harry laughed and walked away quickly, one catastrophe averted. Now all he had to do was find the other champions.

* * *

Finding the champions was one thing, convincing them of his plan was another. But in the end they all agreed to his plan without knowing his real reason. Harry and Ron both took private dance lessons to improve their dancing, meaning both guys could dance well enough to be able to avoid each others toes.

At the night of the ball the champions found Harry pacing at the doors waiting for his 'date' to show up. Everyone knew Harry had a date for the ball but no one knew who it was. Fred and George had set up a betting competition on who would be his date and made a few outrageous suggestions themselves. Harry took it in stride and gave nothing away except a smile at their ideas.

Cedric walked over towards Harry and clapped him on the back. "You sure know how to keep everyone in suspense. You ready to tell us who it is?"

"You will see with the rest of the school." Harry grinned. They wouldn't know what hit them.

Cho smiled weirdly at him, Harry couldn't place it. Was she flirting with him? He hoped not, that would be uncomfortable.

Cedric missed the look because he was talking with Krum but Hermione certainly didn't. She nodded and walked towards Harry and hugged him. "Looking good Harry!"

"I'm still taller than you," Harry retorted with a smile. "Are you going to have fun tonight?"

"I think so, Victor is easy to talk to." Hermione's smile faded. "I only hope Ron is-"

"Don't worry Hermione, he already knows that I arranged a date for you." His tone suggested she should leave it at that.

Hermione nodded and hugged him, whispering in his ear. "You and me are going to talk about this later on."

Harry smiled at her. "Get in line."

Hermione looked curiously at him but before she could ask something, Professor McGonagall walked into the entrance hall. "Champions, gather around, other students, please proceed into the Great Hall." That statement was followed by a lot of grumbles. Now they still didn't know who Harry's date was.

"Mr. Potter." Harry looked up at Professor McGonagall as she spoke to him. "Where is your date? I told you you needed one."

"Oh, no worries professor, my date will be here any second." Harry smiled at her in a way that she knew trouble was coming, and it was coming fast.

She huffed and concentrated on the other champions. "Once everyone is in the Great Hall you four will form a line with your partner and come into the hall pair for pair in the order you are announced." She turned to Harry. "Given all the secrecy I assume you want to be the last one."

"Well professor, that would be amazing." Harry smiled at her.

Professor McGonagall nodded at him. "Right then, rest of the champions form a line. Miss Delacour you first, Mr Krum will follow and Mr Diggory will be third. Mr Potter, I hope you know what your doing."

The champions lined up, Harry looked at them and they nodded, they hadn't forgotten about their deal.

Fleur walked into the hall with a lot of applause from the other students, followed with Krum. The murmurs started. Who'd have expected that Miss-Know-It-All Granger got Krum as her date.

Diggory came in with the most applause, although it died down rather quickly, as everyone knew who followed next and they wanted to know who his date was.

* * *

Ron slowly removed the invisibility cloak and gave it to Harry.

Harry took it from him and looked at Ron, he still seemed nervous. "Ready?"

Ron nodded. "Ready!" They positioned themselves in front of the doors and walked in.

"Please welcome Harry Potter and… Is that Ron Weasley?!"

The whole hall was silent.

"Really, Harry, you couldn't do better than that?!"

"JORDAN!"

"What professor? He cost me 10 galleons."

* * *

Harry looked around and almost couldn't contain his laughter. A lot of people stood with their mouths wide open while the Weasley twins were on the ground laughing and Hermione simply shook her head. Harry had deceived her. Of all the possible dates she'd had in mind, this wasn't one of them. She chuckled, 1-0 for Harry.

Ginny and Neville were grinning from ear to ear. Harry still remembered the moment she found out. He still had pins and needles in his ear from where she grabbed him.

* * *

"They are looking at us Harry."

"What did you expect Ron, that they would ignore us?"

"No, not in that way, I meant, with confusion."

Harry looked at the people and saw the confusion in their eyes and a lightbulb went on. "They think we're gay."

"What?!"

"Honestly Ron, what did you expect," Hermione said, rolling her eyes, "everyone is going to be talking about this for years and if you're lucky you will make the newspaper tonight."

"Tonight?!" Squeaked Ron. "Mum's gonna kill me."

"Hey guys, it's not that bad." At their raised eyebrows Harry laughed. "No seriously, now they will fill the newspaper with something that I really did. Another benefit is that Ron and I made some money off of this."

"You betted on yourself?!"

"Duh, who else would bet on Ron?"

"How… how…"

"Really Hermione, the list was anonymous for a reason. I was the one that suggested that feature to the twins."

"Fine, you win this round."

"I believe this sets the score to 2-0?"

"Don't push it Harry."

* * *

"Ron you go to the dance floor, I need to talk to the band."

Ron grinned. "Let's do this."

Hermione walked towards Ron when Harry walked away. "Ready to tell me what your plan is?"

"Nope. You know Harry, he would kill me if I'd spoiled the fun."

Hermione laughed. "True, oh well, he made this evening very interesting so far, so I suppose I can wait a few more minutes."

Ron turned towards her and stopped her. "You know how to dance right? I mean, if you can't dance and everyone is w-" Hermione put a finger on his lips.

"Don't worry, I will be fine."

"Hey, no flirting with my date, Hermione, you have your own 'handsome devil'." Harry put his arm around Ron's shoulder and Ron shrugged him off. "Oh well, ready to dance?"

"Should I be worried?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, dear, since the beginning of the ball you never should have stopped worrying."

Ron and Harry took positions and Ron took a rose out of his pocket and put it into his mouth.

"Ready to make some chaos, Ron?"

"Definitely."

* * *

Hermione did a double take when she saw Ron put a rose in his mouth, oh no they didn't. The music began and she immediately stepped into the beat of the music. They did.

The twins and Ginny were having the time of their lives.

Ginny looked up at them with a grin. "We will never let them forget this, will we?"

"Never." They replied in unison.

* * *

It was a comical sight to see two boys dancing the tango, but the best part was that they were horrible at it. Or at least, they made it look like they were horrible at it.

After the first dance the twins immediately walked towards Harry and Ron.

"Harry.."

"Harry.."

"Harry."

"You could have told us.."

"We would totally accept you.."

"Gay.."

"Or not gay."

"But we need to point out.."

"Your dancing."

"It's horrible.."

"Really horrible."

"So we decided,"

"That we would teach you." With that Fred grabbed Harry and George grabbed Ron and together they proceeded to dance across the whole dance floor while the rest of the school were laughing at the side lines. Ginny and Hermione were leaning against each other as to not fall over from laughing.

* * *

"Ron, just ask her!" Harry nudged Ron towards Hermione.

"You just want to be alone so you can dance with my sister."

"That's just an accidental advantage. I want you to go over there and ask her for one dance. Victor won't mind, I hope."

Ron grumbled but walked towards Hermione who was standing by the bar for something to drink. He tapped her on her shoulder and she turned around.

"Hermione, I would be honoured if you would dance this song with me."

"I would love to Ron," Hermione said as Ron led her to the dance floor.

"Harry made you say that line?"

"No, all me."

Hermione patted his cheek. "Good boy, maybe, just maybe there is more romance in you then I thought."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It was one."

* * *

"Miss Weasley, I would be honoured to save you from these horrible dancers and show you a good time."

Ginny turned around and raised her eyebrows. "That's the best you got?"

"You want something better?"

"You bet I do, this won't score you any points."

Harry dropped to one knee and took her hand. "Ginny, my friend, all night I've been standing over there blinded by your beauty. I battled every monster to come to you and now I stand before thee to ask you. Will you do me the honour and dance with me."

"Meh, it will do."

"It will do!? I poured my heart out and you say it will do!?"

"Oh, was that what it was?"

"Fine, you want a better one?"

"Now I'm curious."

"You. Me. Dance. Dance floor."

"You stole my heart, brave man. I would love to accompany you to the dancefloor." Ginny took his arm.

"I presume you can dance?"

"After what I saw from you I think I'm confident to say that I'm the better dancer."

"Good." He twirled Ginny around and pulled her back into his chest. Ginny gasped. "You okay?" Ginny nodded. They swayed for a while, not moving away from each other.

Harry looked down at Ginny who had burrowed her face into his shoulder. "Let's take a walk."

Ginny nodded her head and they walked out of the hall, neither knowing that Ron followed them with his eyes.

* * *

"I see Potter already dumped you for someone better Weasel."

Ron looked up into Draco's grinning face. Once again Draco was without a girl. Come to think of it, Ron had never seen Draco with a girl. That would be interesting news…

"So Malfoy, once again girl-less I see. No one wanted to go out with you?"

"Why you-" Draco narrowed his eyes at Ron. How dare he, he was the Malfoy heir for crying out loud, witches were throwing themselves at him. He could get every girl he wanted, even the Weasley girl. Come to think of it, that wouldn't be bad, he could take something away right in front of Potter and Weasley's eyes.

"Or is it something else?" Ron continued, completely ignoring Draco's spluttering. "Could it be… that our own Draco Malfoy like blokes?" Ron grinned from ear to ear, finally. Now he went in for the kill. "I know for a fact that Eddie Carmichael is after you."

"I am NOT gay. I'm a Malfoy!" Draco sneered and turned around to walk away when he walked right into the twins. Even he understood that look wasn't good, the twins were grinning from ear to ear.

"Well.."

"Well.."

"Well.."

"What do our sweet ears hear now?"

"Is Malfoy starting to appreciate our dashingly handsome selves?"

Ron laughed openly at the look Malfoy had on his face, it was an mix of horror and disgust. He watched as Malfoy shook his head and plastered the sneer right back on his face.

"I am the Malfoy heir, every girl wants to date me! I bet if I go after your sister that she will be on her knees for me before you can say Quidditch." The twins walked towards Malfoy with murderous looks on their faces but Ron stopped them with one comment. "Oh you don't have to worry about that boys, Malfoy will never 'get' her as he says."

"And why is that Weasel, nobody would deny me."

"Oh that's simple," Ron leaned backwards, he was going to enjoy the look on Malfoy's face. Suddenly the idea of his mate dating his sister was a lot less horrible. "Because she is probably snogging Harry outside right now."

"WHAT!" Three heads looked at him as if he'd suddenly grown an extra head. Ron shrugged, stood up and walked towards the food table. He turned around one more time. "Like I said, she is probably snogging Harry. So why would she want to be with you?"

Draco sneered at Ron. "I will get her Weasel, I always get what I want."

Ron shrugged and walked towards Draco. "Good luck with that. I can guarantee that you'd prefer to kick a dragon in the arse than face off with Harry."

George placed a hand on Draco's left shoulder and Fred on his right shoulder. Draco immediately shrugged them of and took a step forward.

"If Harry leaves a piece of you intact when he's done…"

"We will murder you again for even thinking about her."

Ron stood next to the twins, Draco seriously began to doubt the plan he'd just thought of. "Yeah, if we see you watching her again you will die."

"Shame on the Malfoy family.."

"If they wouldn't find you again.."

"So they would be forced to think you ran away…"

"With a bloke of course…"

"Good idea brother…"

"I know right!"

Draco looked like he was watching a tennis match, turning his head form the left to the right, trying to follow the twinspeak. He knew he was losing this argument so he tried to leave with some of his dignity intact. "This isn't over." He sneered as he walked away.

The Weasley brothers stood next to each other watching Malfoy stomp away. George clapped Ron on his shoulder. "Nice work little brother." Fred who stood next to him took a flask out of his ropes, took a swing and gave it to Ron.

"So little brother, tell me. Were you lying about Harry and Gin-Gin?"

Ron snorted. "You really think I would make that up?"

Fred and George looked at eachother and at Ron.

"He's going to get pranked right?"

"Definitely"

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it!**


End file.
